Maid For Losers
by Olv1993
Summary: Sequel to 'Johnny VS. Enrique Who Can Get The Most Girls'. The loser of Johnny and Enrique's little 'contest' now have to be the winner's servant for a week.


Finally got around to the sequel of 'Johnny VS Enrique Who Can Get The Most Girls' now you get to find out what Oliver makes them do! XD!

* * *

It was the day after Johnny and Enrique's little 'contest'. Today the two of them start, what would be a week-long adventure, as Oliver's servants.

"Oliver, you don't HAVE to do this!" Enrique protested for the fiftieth time after the contest.  
"But Enri, I won! So you two have to be my servants, since you both lost." Oliver frowned, his big round eyes seemed to stare into Enrique's soul.

The staring made Enrique, once again, cave in.

"Alright, alright! We'll be your servants!" Enrique put his hands up to show that he surrendered.  
Oliver smiled, delighted to hear him say it. "Good! Now, where's Johnny?"  
"He'll be hiding somewhere!" Enrique replied. "He seemed to want ot leave the table as soon as possible at breakfast this morning."  
"Well, I guess I order you to find go him and bring him back here!"  
"Yes sir!" Enrique did a mock salute and marched out of the room, making Oliver giggle to himself.  
"This'll be fun!" Oliver smiled.

* * *

"Oh Johnny! Where are you?" Enrique called in a sing-song voice.  
"I'm not telling you! Oh, shit!" Was the reply, as Enrique smirked, Johnny was so dumb sometimes.

Enrique walked into the lounge where he heard the voice come from, where Robert was clearly in sight. As to Johnny's whereabouts, he seemed to be nowhere in sight. Enrique was about to turn back, as Robert looked up from his book.

"If you're looking for Johnny, he's over there." Robert sighed, pointing towards a little red bush peeping out behind the arm of a chair.

Enrique jumped onto the chair and wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck. Don't worry, he was hugging, not strangling him.

"Johnny!" Enrique shouted as he did this.  
"Fuck!" Was all the addressed spoke as he jumped, suprised at getting a hug.  
"Nah! I don't feel like doing that right now Johnny!" Enrique grinned.  
"That's NOT what I meant idiot!" Johnny grumbled.  
"Even if I wanted to, you need to come with me Johnny-boy!" Enrique continued, ignoring what the older boy had said.  
"I'm not going anywhere with YOU!" Johnny frowned.  
"Oh, but you HAVE to! Boss' orders!"  
"Enrique, we don't have a boss...But we do have a captain and he's over there. I'm sure if he wanted me, he would've said something already!"  
"Uh, obviously you forgot what today is!"  
"Someones birthday." Johnny rolled his eyes.  
"Well, maybe somewhere...But NO! Today is the first of seven days as Oliver's servants!"  
"Oh, woopie-doo!"  
"Glad to see you're so excited! Let's go Johnny-boy!" Johnny sighed.  
"No way, Enrique-poo! And stop touching me!" Enrique pouted and let go of him.  
"Aw, come on!"  
"No!"  
"You don't really have a choice you know!"  
"I don't care!"  
"Stop being such a sore loser! Oliver'll cry if you don't do as you're told!"  
"Am not! And like I care about Oliver's feelings!"  
"Johnny! How could you SAY that!" A new voice shouted.

All eyes fell upon the new voice, Oliver was stood in the doorway.

"I was going to go easy on you and not be as cruel as you two would've been to each other...But now I've changed my mind, I won't hold back on something I want you to do because I think it's cruel." Oliver lied, he planned to embarrass them from the start, Johnny's stubborn cruelness was just an excuse.  
"But Oli! I did nothing WRONG!" Enrique complained.  
"Sorry Enri, but I want to treat you equally, as my servant it makes no difference as to whether or not we are best friends. Also, next time you address me. call me MASTER Oliver or SIR!"  
"This is all YOUR fault Johnny!" Enrique hissed.  
"Was not!" Johnny scowled.  
"Just get over here you two!" Oliver growled, pointing to the ground.

Robert sighed, he couls foretell that this week would be hectic.

"Yes sir!" Enrique answered and obeyed Oliver's command.

Johnny just glared at Oliver, who pouted.

"Johnny..."  
"I'm not gonna follow your orders."  
"But Johnny..." Oliver's eyes were starting to water.  
"If either of you don't stick to your word and defy Oliver, I will have to lecture you." Robert sighed.  
"Fine!" Johnny frowned, walking over to Oliver and Enrique.  
"Thank you Robert." Oliver smiled.  
"You're welcome." Robert turned his attention onto his book.  
"Ok, follow me you two! I need you to change into your 'work' clothes!" Oliver smiled cutely, but in his mind was a devious smirk.  
"Huh? Work clothes?"  
"Oh Enri, I didn't want you to get your clothes dirty that's all!" Oliver giggled.  
"Oh! Thanks Oli! Er, Master Oliver!"

Oliver turned on his heel and Enrique and Johnny followed.

* * *

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Johnny shouted as he saw what clothes Oliver had prepared for them.  
"Uh, thanks sir, but I could've just worn some old clothes if you didn't want me to get these dirty!" Enrique tried to smile.  
"But guys! You HAVE to wear this! I order you to!" Oliver pouted, waving the clothes about.  
"You're evil!" Johnny snatched his and went into the bathroom to get changed.  
"Good one Oli, trick him to put on the maid's dress first and let me wear my regular clothes!" Enrique giggled.  
"It's MASTER Oliver, now put on your dress to!" Oliver glared, as Enrique gasped in surprise.  
"You were SERIOUS!"  
"Yes!"

A few minutes later Johnny came out and Enrique laughed at him.

"Shut it, idiot!" Johnny growled.  
"Go put on YOURS already Enrique." Oliver put his hands on his hips.  
"Fine." Enrique sighed, bowing his head in defeat and walking into the bathroom.

Enrique came out a few minutes later and Johnny laughed at him, as revenge.

"Leave me alone Johnny-Boy! You're wearing the same thing!" Enrique glared.  
"So? At least I don't look like an actual GIRL while wearing it!" Johnny glared back.  
"Aw! Thanks for saying it suits me!"  
"That's NOT what I meant!"  
"Guys stop it!" Oliver piped in.  
"Sorry sir." Enrique pouted as Johnny said the same thing more sarcastically.  
"Good. Now the first thing I want you to do is clean our shoes."  
"Clean shoes? You're joking right, Oli-Sir!" Enrique raised an eyebrow.  
"No, not at all. It was a little muddy outside yesterday, so our shoes need cleaning and while you're at it you might as well do them all!"  
"WHAT! No way! Why can't the servants do all that!" Johnny shouted.  
"Robert gave all his servants the week off so that we can use you to your full 'potential'." Oliver smiled gently.  
"You mean you were gonna work us hard from the start?" Enrique's eyes widened.  
"No, not at all!" Oliver lied with a frown. "Sending HIS servants away was HIS idea!"  
"I guess Robert would do that...Punish us by manual labour instead of lecturing us!" Johnny rolled his eyes.  
"I guess we get started Johnny-boy." Enrique sighed.  
"That's more like it!" Oliver cheered as the other two boys went to get on with their work.


End file.
